Charging of a battery contained in a handheld electronic device has been evolved from wired charging to unidirectional wireless charging, and even bidirectional wireless charging, which means both wireless charging and wireless discharging can be done.
Bidirectional wireless charging employs a transceiver circuit module to effect wireless transmission and wireless reception in order to allow electrical power of a first handheld electronic device to be transmitted to and stored in a second handheld electronic device, or oppositely, to allow the electrical power of the second handheld electronic device to be transmitted to and stored in the first handheld electronic device.
Such bidirectional wireless charging is convenient, but there is always loss of electrical power in the process of wireless transmission and reception. To provide the maximum efficiency of wireless charging/discharging, proper alignment between two transceiver circuits is very critical.
A conventional positioning structure that is used for unidirectional wireless charging comprises a magnetic attraction body mounted to a charger and having the positive pole facing outward and a magnetic attraction body mounted to a handheld electronic device with the negative pole facing outward. To proceed with charging, the positive pole of the magnetic attraction body of the charger is positioned close to the negative pole of the magnetic attraction body of the handheld electronic device to allow positioning to be done by the positive pole of the magnetic attraction body attracting the negative pole of the magnetic attraction body together.
However, such a positioning structure for unidirectional wireless charging is not applicable to bidirectional wireless charging/discharging. For example, the positive pole of the magnetic attraction body of the charger can attract and attach to the negative pole of the magnetic attraction body of a first handheld electronic device for wireless charging, but if the already-charged first handheld electronic device is to wirelessly charge a second handheld electronic device, due to the repulsion induced between poles of identical polarity, the negative pole of the magnetic attraction body of the first handheld electronic device is expelled from attach to the negative pole of the magnetic attraction body of the second handheld electronic device, leading to improper positioning and thus poor charging efficiency due to improper positioning.
Thus, the challenge that the present invention intends to overcome is to provide a handheld electronic device that has a positioning function and the positioning function is applicable to bidirectional wireless charging/discharging.